This invention relates generally to wind turbine apparatus, and more particularly to improvements to the construction, efficiency, and usefulness of such devices.
Wind turbine devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,765 to Savonius, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,274 to Gillman. There is need for improvements to such devices, and particularly to improvements as referred to above, enabling efficient generation of electrical power.